Happy Birthday, Wormtail96!
by No Limit 5
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! And No Limit has a great plan to give his pal the greatest gift ever for it, and for his delayed birthday present. But what happens when it doesn't go according to plan? My present to you, my friend!


NL: SOOOOOOO sorry for the late birthday present, Wormtail96! Man…I feel kinda guilty.

Mystery: Of course you should feel guilty! He's your first friend and reviewer here in the Cartoon X-over section! You should be ASHAMED!!

NL: (tearing up) I know! Anyway, again: Sorry for the late present, buddy. I was in writer's block. I hope this would make up for it! Oh, and this doubles as my Late-Valentine's Day present! Hope you all enjoy!

_**Happy Birthday, Wormtail96!**_

It was a beautiful day in the city of Cartoontopia…and it was Valentine's Day!! A certain apartment's door was thrown open to reveal a 16-year-old boy. He was about five foot four, and his hair pitch black. He wore a black leather jacket without a zipper but with a hood. White lines were on the edges of the jacket. On the inside of the jacket was a tight Hazmat-like, silk suit without sleeves. He had a white belt, tight plain white boots, and plain white leather gloves. He wore a black thin-strip mask and white goggles with a white strap just above the mask. Most interesting thing though, is that on the center of his Hazmat suits chest was the letters NL on it. His name was No Limit – or NL for short –, one of the great detectives of the city.

In his arm were multiple red and pink Valentine's Day heart cards. "Happy Valentine's Day, Cartoontopia!!" he exclaimed joyously as he tossed the hearts everywhere as he leaped around the street, earning many disturbed looks from the citizens on it. No Limit handed one to one of his detective partners, Wolf – whom promptly tears it up in disgust, and tossed the pieces into the air like confetti.

As NL skipped along, he handed one to his team's doctor, Zoidberg, as the doctor was driving a car. Dr. Zoidberg smiled happily, but shrieked as he crashed his car into a fire hydrant.

--

Eventually, No Limit arrived in the middle of an empty, grassy plain. There, waiting for him, were some of his friends. One was a boy 16-year old boy. He had red hair, and yellow eyes. He wore a white jumpsuit with blue gloves, boots and belt. On his torso was a clock. And a giant hammer was strapped to his belt. His name is Time Zone, one of NL's Team Limit members.

Another person was a 12-year old girl. She had long pink hair and wore a pink shirt, black jeans, and gloves. She also had green eyes. This is Mystery, NL's little cousin and another Team Limit member.

A third was a 14-year old girl. The girl wore a pair of dark blue jeans, brown shoes, a white t-shirt with blue short sleeves and hood, a pair of black fingerless-gloves, and a black belt pack, which she wore backwards. Her eyes were the same blue and her hair was a reddish brown, a mix of her father's brown hair and her mother's red hair. Her hair was long and tied in a ponytail. Her name was Rika, the daughter of the famous detective and Keyblade warrior, Sora.

The fourth person was an anthropomorphic pig. He had pointy pig's ears, pig's feet with small black hooves, and pink skin. The only clothing he wore was a blue jacket and a red bow tie. He was the famous Porky Pig, a former movie star turned detective and partner of Rika.

And that last one was an anthropomorphic duck with black feathers, an orange bill and orange webbed feet with a white collar around his neck moaned dismally, placing his feathered hand over his eyes. He was Daffy Duck, the under-appreciated member of the Looney Tunes stars turned detective and partner of Rika and Porky.

"Happy Valentine's Day, No Limit," Rika smiled, handing him a card in the shape of a Keyblade.

"Thanks, Key Girl," NL grinned, putting away the card and pulling out a bottle of chocolate syrup. "Have some chocolate!" He dipped a bubble wand into the bottle, and attempted to blow a chocolate heart bubble…in which he utterly failed in, splashing chocolate over the girl's face. "Heh, heh…oops?"

"Smooth…" Mystery commented dryly.

Rika wiped the chocolate from her face. "Aw, it's the thought that counts. Especially for what you got for Wormtail." She gestured behind herself. There sat a giant chocolate hot-air balloon with Wormtail96's face on it. "I'm sure he's gonna love his birthday present!"

"Correction: LATE birthday present," Mystery smiled deviously and sweetly at the same time.

"Have you ever flown a hot-air balloon, butterball?" Daffy queried his pig sidekick.

"N-N-N, not once in my life," Porky answered with his usual stutter.

"Take us through the plan again, please NL?" Time Zone asked, hopping into the balloon's basket with the others – minus No Limit.

"Okay," No Limit said, pulling out a giant blue print of a carnival. "Step one: Wormtail and I get to the Cartoontopia annual Valentine's Day carnival." He pointed to a Ferris wheel in the dead center of the fair. "Step two: I position Wormtail and myself on top of the Ferris wheel." Then, he pulled out a wooden, miniature version of the chocolate hot-air balloon. "Step three: You arrive at designated checkpoint for maximum visual contact. Step four: Wormtail is thrilled!! Mission accomplished."

"That's a dumb plan…" Mystery blew a tiny raspberry, but smiled all the same.

--

In castle near Cartoontopia lives a boy that was the most bizarre being ever to be seen. He was a tall and lanky figure who wore an open tattered purple trench coat, which he wore over a turquoise turtleneck sweater. He also wore a dark-gray, dirty, patched wizard hat and a red and purple scarf that concealed his face in shadows, except for his pitch-red eyes. He had giant metal claws that could transform into any gadget or tool and metal cleat-like legs, which made him a cyborg. But what was most disturbing about him was that he had a long, worm-like tail. He was called Wormtail96 (due to obvious reasons), a mad scientist/wizard with the I.Q. of 296. And also one of No Limit's dearest friends.

Wormtail was hanging over a cauldron with a boiling, green potion-like concoction. He waved his magic staff over the pot a few times, before a nice-looking, heart-shaped weapon emerged from the cauldron. "No Limit's going to love this!" the wizard smiled happily, grabbing a hold of the weapon.

Unknown to him, No Limit had let himself into Wormtail's castle and stepped up behind him. "Hi, Wormtail!"

Wormtail's eyes widen, staring at the inanimate object in his hands. "Hello?"

"Wormtail, it's me, No Limit!" NL shook his head and crossing his arms.

"No Limit, what are you doing in there?" Wormtail asked, putting the Valentine's Day present next to his ear.

"Wormtail!" the detective shouted, waving his arms.

"Bloody hell!" Wormtail screamed. "N…NL is stuck inside this gift!! Ahh! Hold on buddy, I'll get you out!!" He set the present on the ground and started smashing it with his magic staff, sending sparks flying everywhere. Finally, at there was left was a little puddle that used to be his Valentine's Day gift to No Limit. "No Limit? NL? Buddy…?"

"Wormtail…" NL groaned, smacking his forehead.

"NL!!" the wizard wept, rubbing the puddle against the side of his face – thinking that he killed his friend. "NL…!"

"WORMTAIL!!" No Limit screamed. "I'm right behind you!!

Wormtail snapped his head backwards. "Oh, there you are." He grinned as he held up the puddle of a gift to his pal. "Happy Valentine's Day! Here's your present."

"And I have a birthday/Valentine's Day present for you!" NL smiled, knowing his buddy would love his present.

"You do?" Wormtail asked, feeling excitement build inside him.

"It's the greatest…" he said, Wormtail getting excited, "…the best-est…" He got ever more excited, "…the most fantabulous…" Wormtail was sweating bullets from excitement, "…present EVER!!" The normally reserved wizard was now practically bouncing off the ceiling and rolling all around, all excited and overjoyed.

"But you can't have it yet," NL finished; abruptly ceasing Wormtail's rolling and bouncing.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because it's not ready yet," No Limit answered simply.

"Is it ready now?" Wormtail asked.

"Not yet," NL shook his head no.

"How about now?"

"Do you want to ruin the surprise?" No Limit frowned, crossing his arms again.

"**YES!!**" Wormtail nodded quickly.

"No way."

"Oh, come on, please!!"

"Hmm…" NL mused. "Nope, sorry."

Wormtail grabbed a hold of No Limit's coat and shaking him furiously. "You gotta tell me!!"

"No can do," No Limit chuckled. "You'll just have to wait!" He started to walk to the carnival, Wormtail still grabbing a hold of his coat.

--

"Please. Oh, please…" Wormtail begged, still hanging on to NL's coat as he led the wizard across a few streets, "…please-please-please-please. Tell me-tell me-tell me. Please?!"

"Okay, Wormtail, here we are," No Limit answered with an anxious grin.

He gasped into total shock as he saw the Cartoontopia carnival before him. "You got me a carnival? Mine! All mine, mine, mine, mine!!" Wormtail ran inside the carnival.

"Wait! Wormtail!" NL exclaimed, chasing after him.

"Mine, mine, mine!!" he shouted, completely ignoring his friend. Wormtail stood in the middle of the boardwalk and bellowed at the top of his voice, "All right, everybody out!! This is my carnival!!"

NL finally caught up with him, his breath labored. "It's not the carnival…"

"Oh…" Wormtail sweatdropped, feeling uncomfortably embarrassed.

After catching his breath, No Limit reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. "Here, why don't you take this quarter and…"

"Oh my gosh, a quarter!!" Wormtail gushed, snatching the quarter greedily from NL's fingers. "I've always wanted a quarter!!"

"It's not the quarter," NL deadpanned.

"Oh."

"Now take that quarter and buy some cotton candy…"

"Cotton candy!!" Wormtail interrupted again. "I can't believe it!!" He started chasing after Squidward, the cotton candy seller man. "Cotton candy!!"

"Hey, get away! Hey!!" Squidward shouted, running as fast as he can to ditch the wizard.

Suddenly, a muffled voice came from No Limit's coat pocket. "_Team Balloon to Super-Nerd,_" Rika's voice called. NL casually reached into his pocket to pull out a small, black walkie-talkie. "_Rika of Team Balloon to No Limit the Super-Nerd. Come in, Super-Nerd._"

"Ten-four Rika, Super-Nerd here," NL said with a trucker-like accent, going as far as to spit a bit of his personal chewing tobacco (AKA, bubble gum) into a bin nearby.

A few miles away, Rika, Daffy, Porky, Mystery and Time Zone were flying the hot-air balloon toward the carnival. "I got a visual on the carnival. You want me to bring her in?"

"Ohh, not yet, Rika," NL chuckled. "Wormtail's still trying to guess what his present is."

"You are such a teaser, NL," Rika giggled. "Team Balloon out."

"NL's such an idiot," Mystery rolled her eyes, resting her head in her hands that had their elbows resting on the side of the basket. "He's always trying to give his friends these crappy, SpongeBob-themed episodes. They're not funny!!"

"Um…G-Guys?" Porky said, looking into one direction.

"Aw, he's just trying to be a good friend," Time Zone defended.

"Guys?" Porky called again, trying to gain their attention.

"But he's NEVER gonna write another present for them again after he write one present!" Mystery snapped.

"Guys?"

"WHAT?!" Mystery and Time Zone shouted to the poor pig.

Porky shook as he pointed out into the air behind them: A large, dark group of flying Heartless was flying their way! "Heartless!!" Daffy and Porky screamed.

Then, the Heartless dive-bombed them as they tried to bite through the chocolate balloon. "Chocolate-eating Heartless!!" Rika shouted, summoning her Keyblade into her hand.

--

"So if it's not cotton candy then what is it?" Wormtail asked. "I can't take it!!"

"You'll have to guess!" NL smiled sneakily.

Wormtail ran toward a random tent and pointed at it. "Is it this tent?"

No Limit shook his head. "No."

Wormtail ran over to a boy named Harry Potter, who was waiting in line for something, and picked him up. "This guy?"

"No."

Wormtail looked through a microscope to see tiny microorganisms swimming around on a glass. "This paramecium?"

NL laughed, "Nope."

"Heh, you're a sly one…" Wormtail smirked, walking back toward his friend. "I can't find it here in the carnival…because it's on top of Mount 'Climb Up and Fall Off'!" He ran out of the carnival, ran up a mountain, falls over the edge, and hitting the ground…_hard_. He then quickly ran back to NL. "It wasn't there either!"

"Are you sure?"

Wormtail mulled it over. "**BACK TO MOUNTAIN JUMPING!!**"

As soon as Wormtail dashed off again, No Limit reached for his walkie-talkie. "Super-Nerd to Team Balloon, you can bring it in now."

Unfortunately, Team Balloon had their hands full as they attempted to fight off the Heartless. "Uhh, NL?" Rika said into her walkie-talkie while slashing away at a Heartless. "We got ourselves a little problem! We've got a pack of chocolate-eating Heartless trying to devour the balloon!! Whoa!" She quickly jumped back from being tackled, and destroyed that monster with a jab into its torso. "Get away, you sweet-toothed plague! We're going to be a little late!"

"Late?" NL whispered, his chest feeling tight. "But what about…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Wormtail's screams from jumping off the mountain over and over rang to No Limit's ears.

"…Wormtail?"

"Take him up to the Ferris wheel and I'll meet you there!!" Rika shouted. "Rika out!"

No Limit gulped as he closed his connection. "If Wormtail doesn't get his present-"

"I'm pretty sure it's not up there, NL!!"

"ACK!!" No Limit yelped, nearly jumping out of his skin. He turned around to see Wormtail covered in dirt and bruises. "Uhh…" he stammered, "Wormtail, actually it's on the Ferris-"

"**FERRIS WHEEL!!**" he screamed, grabbing NL by the arm and dragged him away.

--

Soon, the two friends were sitting on the very top of the carnival's Ferris wheel. "I'm ready for the greatest birthday/Valentine's present in the whole world now, NL!" Wormtail said eagerly.

"Well, this is where you're gonna get it!" No Limit smiled, sweating heavily. "…I hope…Just keep looking out there, pal!" he said, pointing into a random direction. Wormtail quickly focusing all his attention on that area. Inconspicuously, NL pulled out his walkie-talkie again. "No Limit to Rika, No Limit to Rika, come in, Rika!!"

"Rika to No Limit," she responded, breathing deeply from fatigue. "We're screwed! We're way off course! The Heartless are eating away at the balloon!! They're everywhere!" One said Heartless bit into the balloon and the air goes out, drifting toward the ground. "Aw, crud! We're going down, NL! Switch to Plan B!"

"NO!!" No Limit screamed into his walkie-talkie. "No, B, Rika!! No, B!!" Wormtail was completely inattentive, smiling big as he waited keenly for his surprise. "Uh, Wormtail?" NL gulped tensely. "You know how sometimes you plan something special and things don't just work out?"

Wormtail started panting in and out slowly, but crazily. "No…no…eh-gee! Bloody hell! Is it hot up here or what!!" Wormtail ripping his shirt open. He continued breathing profoundly as he started to move the Ferris wheel seat back and forth, and then up and down. Now the whole friggin' wheel was shaking up and down!

This is bad! No Limit had to do SOMETHING! Getting desperate, he threw out an open hand. "Wormtail, here it is!!"

Wormtail froze and blinked. He examined the hand carefully and thoroughly. Was he missing something? "What's that?"

"It's a handshake…" NL answered cheerfully, but added guiltily, "a friendly handshake."

"A handshake?" the wizard repeated. "That's the big gift? You got me a handshake?!"

"A friendly handshake!" he replied. "Happy Birthday/Valentine's Day!!" Wormtail continued to stare at NL's hand a bit longer, before accepting it and shook it. He then looked at his hand. His temples furled and his mouth shrunk, making a rather grumpy looking face.

Throughout the rest of the day, as No Limit tried to have fun and cheer up his friend, Wormtail just followed him – his face still grumpy and eyes staring at his hand. And NL just felt like he broke his best friend's heart.

--

Eventually, the pair was resting on a bench in the carnival. No Limit feeling tension in the air around Wormtail. Finally, Wormtail's face unfurled and sighed. "I've been thinking…" he began. "At first, a handshake doesn't looks like much, but really it's the thought that counts…"

Just then, dannyfangirl walked over to them with a heart-shaped box with chocolates inside. "Hey NL, I just wanted to thank you for this box of chocolates!"

"Uh, no problem, dannyfangirl," NL smiled, waving good-bye as she walked away

Wormtail frowned a bit. "And even though I was expecting more…"

Then, Papa T 41 walked over to them with two arms full of game boxes. "Thanks for the video games, NL!" he said appreciatively. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"You too, man," NL gulped, knowing where this was going as Papa T walked off.

Wormtail continued, "And not that it matters that we've been friends for so long…"

Suddenly, Stitch Phantom also walked over with a living, breathing Lucario Pokemon! "Hey NL, thanks for giving me my own Lucario!" She whispered to Wormtail, "Can you believe this guy? I just became his friend a day ago!"

As she walked away, Wormtail was developing an anger vein on his forehead. "So as I was saying…"

"Excuse me; do you guys have the time?" a blue rabbit named Yang asked them.

"**THAT TEARS IT!!**" Wormtail screamed, picking up Yang and tossing him miles away. "Wormtail need love, too!!"

It's official. Wormtail went psycho freaky. Wormtail transformed his left mechanical hand into a pair of succors to cut the balloon strings from a salesman, and processes to destroy his cart. Then, he ran over to a man in a heart costume. "RAH!! I defy you, Heart Man!!" Wormtail thundered insanely, tearing the suit in half to reveal a Homer Simpson in boxers.

"Attention, everyone," a voice rang throughout the carnival through a loudspeaker. "There's a tall, lanky, British mad scientist/wizard on the loose! Please start running around in circles!!" Everyone did as they were told. Running in circles and screaming in fear.

Wormtail then spotted a twirl-around ride that has hearts on it. "ARGH!! Heart on stick must die!!" He ran to the pole and tried to pick it up with all his might…which proved to be not enough to pick up. "Ugh…I need to work out more." Suddenly, he saw a little girl named Lilo eating a heart-shaped lollipop. "Heart on stick must die!!" He stole it from her, breaks it in half over his knee, and consumed it.

Seeing all the trouble Wormtail was causing, No Limit gasped, "Wormtail!" Wormtail turned around with a positively evil look on his face, scaring the living daylights out of everyone, and started chasing after them to the dead-end of the carnival's boardwalk.

"Give me No Limit!!" Wormtail commanded. Without a second thought, NL was tossed to Wormtail's feet – flat on his face. "You broke my heart!!" his friend snarled. "Now I'm gonna break SOMETHING OF YOURS!!"

"Okay, Wormtail, I know I deserve this," NL admitted, but then gestured to the crowd behind him. "But, do they?"

"They didn't get me anything for my birthday and Valentine's Day either!!" Every quickly threw a pile of their gifts at Wormtail's feet. "Nope! It's too late for that now…_for all of you!_" He stomped over the gifts, prompting the citizens to take several steps back.

NL's head dipped. "I'm sorry, my friend…"

Then, out of the blue, everyone heard a voice. "Yee-haw!! Get along little freaks of nature!! Gallop, you Heartless!" Everyone minus Wormtail gazed in awe as Rika's group was pulled onto the boardwalk with their balloon by the Heartless tied up with strings.

"YEAH!!" No Limit whooped, jumping up and down as he pointed behind Wormtail. "Rika's here! Woo-hoo! Look, Wormtail! It's here! It's here!! The best present in the whole wide world is right behind you!!"

"Sure it is," Wormtail snapped sarcastically.

"I'm telling you, it's right there! Turn around!" NL shouted, feeling fed up.

"Uh-uh," Wormtail shook his head, crossing his arms.

"Wormtail, just turn around!!" No Limit groaned, smacking his forehead. "Stop being stubborn!" Pretty soon, everyone was joining in with NL to try and convince Wormtail to turn around.

"You must think I'm pretty dumb, huh?" the wizard sniffed, undignified.

"YES!!" everyone screamed. "TURN AROUND!!"

"No!"

"TURN AROUND!!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"**TURN AROUND!! TURN AROUND!!**" the crowd started chanting.

"Nuh-uh," Wormtail shook his head angrily. "I'm gonna say this once and I'm not going to say it again, so pay attention: I am not, I repeat, NOT going to turn around for any reason…EVER!!"

"Hi, Wormtail," Rika, Mystery, Time Zone, Daffy and Porky called.

Wormtail calmly turns around. "Hi, guys!" That's when it hit him. "Hubba…hubba…wha-…wha-…"

No Limit chuckled. "Happy Birthday/Valentine's Day, Wormtail!!"

"HAHAHAHA!!" Wormtail laughed hysterically, jumping onto the balloon. "Yes! My present!! Hey, is this solid chocolate?"

"WORMTAIL, NO!!"

Wormtail bit into the balloon.

_**BOOM!!**_

The balloon exploded, spilling chocolate everywhere. "Aw, NL, you didn't have to get me anything," Wormtail smiled, his head emerging from a pile of liquid chocolate.

No Limit's eyes narrowed. "Riiiiiiiiiiiight…Anyway. That's only Part 1 of your present!"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"That's right!" NL grinned, hopping out of the chocolate. "Guys!" Mystery and Time Zone nodded. Also escaping from their chocolate-ly prison and each pulled a red lever. Clearing away the chocolate, a stage emerged from the ground with bright lights shooting out everyone. Everyone went 'Ooooooo…' at the sight.

A single microphone was on that stage, which was quickly scooped up by No Limit. "Hey, I'd like to say this is for my best pal and first friend in Cartoon X-overs…Wormtail96!!" He snapped his fingers and pointed toward his characters. "Hit it!!" Rika, Daffy, Porky, Mystery and Time Zone nodded and started playing some nice and sweet music.

No Limit: _**You've got a friend in me…  
You've got a friend in me…  
When the road looks rough ahead,  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed…  
Just remember what your old pal said!  
Boy, you've got a friend in me!**_

_**Yeah, you've got a friend in me!**_

Wormtail snorted, and shook his head. This was too cheesy. But…still. No Limit was one of his good friends. Laughing, Wormtail hopped onto stage as well. He caught a microphone tossed to him by NL, and slid next to his pal.

Wormtail96: _**You've got a friend in me…  
You've got a friend in me…  
You've got a friend in me…  
You've got troubles…**_

_**Well, I've got 'em too!  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you.  
We stick together and we see it through,  
'Cause you've got a friend in me!**_

Wormtail96 & No Limit: _**Yeah, you've got a friend in me…**_

No Limit: _**Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am.  
Bigger and stronger, too!**_

"Maybe," he winked.

NL: _**But none of them will ever love you the way I do…**_

"Which is in a totally hetero-sexual way," he added. Wormtail nodding in agreement.

NL: _**It's me and you…  
And as the years go by…  
Boy, our friendship will never die!  
You're gonna see…  
It's our destiny!!**_

…_**You've got a friend in me.**_

No Limit and Wormtail stood back to back.

Wormtail96 & No Limit: _**You've got a friend in me…**_

_**Yeah, you've got a friend in me!!**_

Everyone burst into applause for the two friends. Wormtail and No Limit bowed to the crowd, sending each other smiles. And just as the song said…even as the years go on, his and my friendship will never die…

_**Happy Birthday, Wormtail96!!**_


End file.
